


Holy Holoporn!

by fandomlander



Series: What You Did in the Dark - Kylux Kink Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Denial, Holoporn, Insults, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Snark, Video Recording, bottom!Hux, mild crack, pre-TLJ, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: General Hux catches Kylo Ren jerking off to a holovid of the General masturbating.





	Holy Holoporn!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Kylux Kink Series: short smut stories centered on (a) different kink(s) per story  
> Part 1: Holoporn and recording sex.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

When there came no answer to his persistent button smashing, Hux had no other choice but to override the access to Kylo Ren’s rooms. He entered the room, then froze when he could heard the unmistakable sound of moaning coming from the bedroom part of Ren’s rooms.

He had two choices then; going forwards, or backing away and out of the room pretending he had heard nothing.  
It was a perfectly normal curiosity that urged him forward.

The sounds became louder as Hux proceeded to the bedroom part of Ren’s quarters.  
Where his mouth dropped open at the sight that was on display before him: Kylo fucking Ren on his bed, completely naked. Jerking off to a filthy holoporn that was being displayed from Ren’s personal datapad.  
The image was projected onto the room, right in front of the bed.

Two things then, made Hux gasp in something between mild shock and apprehension.  
The first; how fucking built Ren was. It was very difficult to tear his gaze away. But when he did, he saw the second thing which mad him gasp aloud.  
The image displaying on the holoporn; which was of a man, on a bed in a position not unlike Ren was currently in, masturbating whilst working himself open with a dildo toy. The camera then zoomed in on ginger pubes surrounding a very flushed and hard cock being stroked desperately with long fine fingers that had soft little freckles on them. The detail of the vid incredible high definition. Hux felt his mouth drop open. Because he knew those fingers, and he knew that toy as well. Seeing as it was his toy. His fingers. His ginger fucking pubes.

Then reality caught up with him quickly.  
Ren noticing that Hux was in the room, but so far gone that he couldn’t stop himself from the orgasm that was tearing out of him. Just as the Hux on the holovid was coming as well, the camera zooming out to reveal the complete body and face of an orgasming Hux.

Ren, in his afterglow, stumbled to get the projection off. But it was too late of course,since Hux had seen.

“How, in kriffing hell, did you get that!” Hux bit out. His body was shaking and he was also uncomfortably hard in his pants. His eyes trying their best to focus on Ren’s face instead of his still naked and fucking shredded body.

“I… hacked into the security feed of your rooms,” Ren confessed quick, hands groping for the covers, “I was actually looking for proof that you were the one that had stolen my helmet. I didn’t mean to find this, but—”

“But you did anyway, and then you decided to keep it to jerk off to?” Hux finished, his anger -and embarrassment- rising.

“Yes. Don’t take it personal, General,” Ren said, returning to his usual demeanor as he sat upright and pulled the covers up to his hips. As if all of that hadn’t just happened.

Ren was still flushed though, breathing in little pants from coming just a few minutes ago. The fact that he was trying to pretend as if that hadn’t just happened would have been hilarious, if it hadn’t been for the fact that he had just come to the image of Hux masturbating in his room.

“I might ask you why you broke into my rooms?” Ren said, throwing in a glare for good measure.

Hux let his eyes linger over Ren’s muscled chest for just a second before he returned that glare. “I came to return this,” he said, showing the helmet to Ren, “Nobody stole it, by the way. You left it in the training room after your last training session.”

“The thief could have easily placed it there,” Ren said defensive, holding out his hand for the helmet. As if he hadn’t been destroying Hux’s ship for the past two days, accusing every officer Hux had of thievery, in search for that damned helmet.

“Well, here is your bucket back,” Hux said, shoving the helmet in Ren’s hands, “are you really going to pretend I didn’t just see you jerk off to a holovid of me?”

“That wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t broken into my quarters,” Ren said accusatory.

Hux gave him a pointed look. “I demand you erase that recording. I’ll also be upgrading my privacy and removing any camera’s out of my rooms. Clearly, that much is necessary. Although I can’t help but wonder why. You clearly hate me.”

“I hate your personality,” Ren threw back in agreement.

“Well, likewise,” Hux said dryly.

A smirk then. “Besides, perhaps I was just curious to see if you really had a stick stuck up your ass, General. Clearly, you don’t. I guess you couldn’t have fitted your fingers and then that sex toy in there, if there had been a stick in there already as well.”

Hux, much to his embarrassment and anger, felt himself flush. “I refuse you mocking me for something private! You had no right seeing that, Ren!”

“But I did. And I liked it,” and then Ren was up, naked and all too close, pushing Hux against the durasteel wall of Ren’s bedroom. A hand on his groin then, “And you are hard, General.”

Hux froze, Ren’s breath hot against his lip. He grabbed Ren’s wrist and removed the hand from his groin. “One vid of me, and suddenly this is something you want?”

“Maybe I’ve wanted this for a while, General” Ren said, “I know you have. You think very loudly. All those fantasies inside that filthy mind of yours.”

Hux caved then. Having no desire to hear any more out of Ren, he shut him up with a rough kiss.  
Ren actually moaned the second their lips touched.

It wasn’t gentle. Ren bit the underside of his lip so hard, Hux was sure there was blood. In return he kissed back even harder. Both of them panting as they drew back. 

“Perhaps I have,” Hux admitted, thinking back of the first time he had seen Ren without that damned bucket on.  
He had been in the training room, and at first Hux hadn’t known it had been Ren.  
But then Ren had seen him stare and had thrown him an insult in such a style that it couldn’t have been anyone other than Ren, and Hux had felt foolish for the lust he had felt for Ren’s very impressive body under that very revealing black tank top and similarly colored training pants. It was very different from the heavy robes and cowl Ren usually wore.

The fantasies and the dreams had started then, and that had been two years ago. And they had never stopped.

So why not give in now? Why not reward himself this one little thing?

“You look good like this, General, ruffled and bleeding,” Ren said, a dark smile on his lips. Then Hux flinched as Ren pushed forward again, his warm tongue licking at the bloody split in Hux’s lip. It hurt, but it hurt good.

Then Ren was sucking on his jaw and then his neck, grinding up against him. And although Ren had just come minutes before, Hux could feel his cock fill up against his thigh as Ren grounded down harder and more desperately.

“It’s unfair, really,” Hux hissed out, desperate to contain his moans, “that such a body like yours is matched with such a foul personally. Tantrum trowing emotional bastards should not have bodies like yours, Lord Ren. It should be illegal, that is what it should be.”

Ren actually chuckled at that, the sound dark and filthy, and he stepped back. Returning to sit on the bed.

“Nice insult. Would have hurt if I actually cared about anything you say,” Ren shot back, “strip out of your uniform, General.”

Hux smirked, his hands working on the buttons of his uniform jacket,the greatcoat already shrugged off and on the floor.

“Did you pick that greatcoat specifically to broaden your tiny frame, General? Not very impressive anymore without it, are you?”

As he continued to work himself out of his clothes, Hux shot Ren a glare. “Don’t act as if you haven’t seen my body yet, Ren. You were jerking off to it just minutes ago.”

“Mhm, indeed I have,” Ren said, his eyes traveling across Hux’s body, “underthings as well, General.”

A slight ping of insecurity set in, before Hux hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his regulation briefs and pushed them down. His hard cock springing up eagerly, now that it was released from it’s trappings.

“Your desperate for this, aren’t you?” Ren said, those plush lips of him pulling up in that hated lopsided smile, “I wonder about all the things you’d do for me.”

“Are we going to have sex, or are you just going to talk about it?” Hux bit out.

“Impatient, General. Not a good quality,” Ren said, getting up from the bed again. He stepped in Hux’s space, not touching him though, but leaning in to whisper into his ear, “if you continue to be insolent and naughty, I might have to spank you.”

The threat of that mixed with the whispering breath against his ear made Hux squirm, his cock impossible hard and leaking precome.

Ren pulled back a bit and looked down, letting his eyes roam freely. “I knew you’d be a slut for it. Leaking already, and I have yet to really touch you. I’m going to have a lot of fun with you, General. Stay.”

Hux flushed, watching as Ren left and then seconds later return with a recorder.

“You’re going to film this?” Hux asked, the thought strangely arousing.

“I’d ask if you’d mind, but I can already sense that you don’t. On the contrary even. It turns you on, doesn’t it?” Ren mocked as he placed the recorded on the cabinet that faced the bed, “what would you do if I uploaded it to the private holonet of the First Order? All your officers, all your troopers, seeing a filthy vid of their mighty General spreading his legs like a two credit whore and getting fucked, all the whilst begging for it.”

Ren was back in his space, still not touching. 

But even the heat radiating of his body was enough to keep Hux on edge. “Who said anything about begging?”

Ren laughed dark. “Oh, you’ll be begging, General.”

They exchanged a glare not unlike they had done so many times before. A challenge.

“Now, go and be pretty for the recorder. Place yourself on the bed, on hands and knees.”

Obeying, Hux went to the bed which creaked softly as he placed himself down onto the proper position, face to the recorder.

“Suddenly so nice and obedient?” Ren mocked, “my, General, if only I had known earlier that the promise of sex was enough to tame you, I’d certainly have fucked you before now. You must be desperate. Has it been a while?”

Ren stepped closer to the bed, sideways to Hux’s face so not to block the recorder.  
His hands clenched around Hux’s chin and forced him to look up, into Ren’s eyes.

“Toys not counting? Yes, some time.”

“Seems like we have that in common,” Ren said, then he pressed the head of his leaking cock against Hux’s lips, “suck.”

Turning his face a bit for comfort, Hux opened his mouth and took in the thick cock.  
Ren’s hand went to into his hair. They made eye contact, Ren’s eyes were hooded, pupils fat and blown.  
A smirk on his lips, his hips pushing forwards.  
Hux relaxed his jaw as Ren started to fuck into his mouth, a firm hand holding him steady.

“You should see yourself like this. Choking on my cock. What a way to stop that insolent mouth of yours from sneering insults, General. Another thing I wished I’d known sooner. How easy,” Ren said, voice deep and slightly mocking. His cock slipped free then. “I could come like that, in that hot mouth of yours. But I’d rather come up your tight ass. Turn, present that ass to the recorder.”

Hux was breathing hard, his jaw and throat hurting from the rough treatment. Yet at the same time, his cock was hard and leaking, enjoying every second of it. He turned away and around. Felt Ren’s hand land on his hip.

“Spread wider,” Ren ordered, tapping his ass slightly.

“Disturbing to think how many times you’ll jerk off to this recording,” Hux said dry, “You- ah!”  
A finger, slick with lube, pressed against his hole and then pushed inside, silencing him.

“So tight, General.”

“Shut it, Ren. Where did you even find the time to get lube?”

“I summoned it with the force while I was fucking your pretty mouth.”

Hux turned his face, looking back over his shoulder at Ren. His questioning drawn up eyebrow was met with a cocky grin.  
A second finger made him gasp and look forward again.  
When Ren’s long fingers started fucking into him, Hux pressed his face down and closed his mouth over his wrist so to not make any sounds.

“You usually seem to like the sound of your own voice,” Ren taunted, “on your back, General.”

Turning, Hux gasped when his arms were forced up by something invisible that was holding him tight by his wrists, keeping them up just above his head. “Nh, Ren!”

“That’s better, let out that voice. All those pretty little noises.”

Then that same invisible force pulled his legs open wide, exposing him further to Ren and the recorder.

His vision blanked, back arching when Ren’s fingers stroked against his prostrate.  
The room filling with his embarrassingly loud moans.

“Ren I’m ready,” Hux panted, not having the patience to wait any longer. He would enjoy the burning pain of the stretch that Ren’s large cock would provide.

Ren’s eyes traveled over his body and then rested on his face. “You’re a mess. So desperate for my cock. Beg for it, General.”

“I -Ah!- I told you before that I wouldn’t beg,” Hux spat out.

The fingers in his ass stilled and then withdrew, and Hux let out a needy whimper.

“And I told you that you would,” Ren said cruel, palming at his own hard cock, “if you want this, you’ll have to ask me nicely. Beg.”

The fingers returned to his ass, teasing. Switching in pace as they scissored him open, occasionally dragging against his prostrate. Ren’s dark eyes on him, taking pleasure in the torture of denying Hux his cock.

Hux didn’t now how much longer he could hold. He wanted to come, and he wanted Ren to fuck him.  
He knew he would cave, lose the little game they were playing. 

“Please,” he hissed out, pride begone, “Please Ren.”

“Please Ren what?” Ren asked, not hesitating to take everything from the General that he could.

“Please fuck me,” Hux whispered, flushed bright.

Ren grinned pleased. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed Hux’s hips, turning him a bit so Ren wouldn’t be in front of the recorder. Then he aligned his cock with Hux’s ass and pushed in slow.

A needy noise escaped Hux, and it burned as Ren slid slowly all the way inside. A good burn. Hux liked the pain of it.  
Then, as Ren started to fuck him in earnest, the pain quickly resided and made way for pleasure. Filthy moans and groans escaping Hux everytime Ren hit that sweet spot inside him.

He was swearing, yelling praise and insults, anything to get Ren to go harder.  
When Ren’s hand wrapped around Hux’s cock, he came. His eyes closing and his body exploding, pulsing out thick white sperm onto his own stomach and Ren’s hand. His ass clenching around Ren’s cock, who yelled loud as he came too, deep inside of Hux.  
It was filthy, and it was perfect.

Panting hard, Ren withdrew, his cock slipping out of Hux. “You should see yourself right now, my sperm dripping out of your ass. So glad I got this on the recorder,” he said, sagging down next to Hux on the bed, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. 

Hux moaned, slipping his tongue inside of Ren’s wet hot mouth. They kissed hard and needy.  
This time, it was Hux that bit down on Ren’s lip, drawing bloody revenge. Hux, licking the blood away from Ren.

“Next time, I’ll be the one to fuck and film you,” Hux panted, “next time, it’ll be you begging me.”

Ren smiled then, the first sincere smile of the evening. “We’ll see, General.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudo's are appreciated! <3  
> 


End file.
